Talk:Thrust Corrector/@comment-24.78.12.133-20180703220001/@comment-454133-20180703225100
No, Thrust Corrector is a nice card but it doesn't mix well with defense modifications. If you trigger C-3PO first, then Thrust Corrector will remove the added evade result when it cancels all your dice. You cannot get any use from C-3PO after Thrust Corrector because it bans dice modification, and adding a die result is Dice Modification. Spending an evade token is dice modification too (unlike what the original rules say, these days it literally adds a die to the table with an Evade showing at the top; all dice results are physical dice on the table), so you can either spend the token before and have it wiped away, or after and get no effect. Thrust corrector is worded to keep it from stacking at all. Also on the B-Wing example: a ship with Debris Gambit can only spend one of those evade tokens per time it defends. You can't spend more than one of the same token for the same effect per opportunity. The two evades are useful for getting attacked twice. If you want to combine Thrust Corrector with other defenses, then you need effects that affect enemy attack dice instead of your defense dice. I'd recommend M9-G8 or R7 Astromech, for example. Things that don't need to modify dice also work, like R4-D6, shield regen (e.g. R2-D2), etc. Those are just astromech examples; there are lots of different upgrades that can work with Thrust Corrector, ranging from crew to elite etc. But Thrust Corrector on its own is cheap and easy to use, so it may be best to not combine it and simply focus the rest of your resources on offense. BTW C-3PO and an evade token do work quite well together (if you don't use Thrust Corrector). Debris Gambit or an ally with Jan Ors (Crew), for example, can give your b-wing an evade to spend alongside C-3PO for 2 evades in one defense roll (or 3 if you guessed one evade with 3PO and rolled one, though the odds are much lower for one die). Super-tough ships like Norra Wexley with some ally support (like Shara Bey or Ahsoka) can do amazing things too, if you like defense stacking. For example, Norra can guess 0 with 3PO for a guaranteed 1 evade, then spend an evade token for a 2nd evade, then spend a lock for a focus result if she also has a focus token to spend to turn into a 3rd evade (or 4th if her defense die rolled a focus). And if you take damage from other attacks, repair one shield next round from R2-D2. But at that point you're talking about a lot of ally support to pull that off, since you need an evade, focus, and lock. ;) Softer combos tend to be more pragmatic, e.g. Norra with PTL + C-3PO + R2-D2 + title. That's a really durable ship in the late game when it can't be focus-fired anymore, and it can even be unkillable if the enemy's remaining ships aren't strong enough. And Norra is a strong attacker too! I hope that helps!